


World Of Our Own

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Declan Donnelly woke up naked in a hotel corridor in Leicester after flying back from America. Who would be the first person to find him that morning?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"World On Our Own"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jal-vzO8bVE) by Westlife.
> 
> It's a fact that Dec woke up naked in a hotel corridor in Leicester and the other scenes in this fic are complete fiction. Ant and Dec are both single in this story. I only own the words you're about to read and I wrote it from Ant's point of view. There is some smut in this as well.

My best mate Declan Donnelly and I – Ant McPartlin – were staying in a hotel in Leicester after we flew back from America where we shot our Undercover on Simon Cowell at American Idol.  
We both had been drinking quite a lot the evening we arrived at the hotel and we managed to respectively find the way back to our rooms.  
I woke up around 3 in the morning and I decided to check with my friend if he slept. Declan drank more than I did, so he ended up being drunker than I was.

 _ **"You make me feel funny when you come around**_  
_**Yeah, that's what I found out, honey**_  
_**What am I doing without you?**_  
_**You make me feel happy when I leave you behind**_  
_**It plays on my mind now, honey**_  
_**What am I doing without you?**_

 _ **Oh, took for granted everything we had**_  
_**As if I'd find someone who's just like you"**_

I pulled on a robe before I opened my room door and I slipped the key to my hotel room in my pocket.  
The first thing my eyes saw when I stepped into the hotel corridor was my best friend. Sleeping on the floor. Stark naked.  
I could not believe what I saw. _"What the bloody hell happened to him?"_  
"Dec, wake up!" I said as I shook my mate awake.  
Declan woke up in a few seconds. "Wow! Where am I?"  
"You were probably sleepwalking and ended up outside your room," I giggled. "You probably left your key in your room, so you can sleep in my room."  
Dec stood up and we both entered my hotel room.

 _ **"Oh, we got a little world of our own**_  
_**I'll tell you things that no one else knows**_  
_**I'll let you in when no one else goes**_  
_**What am I doing without you?**_  
_**And all of the things I've been looking for have always been here outside of my door**_  
_**And all of the time I'm looking for something new**_  
_**What am I doing without you?**_  
_**What am I doing without you?"**_

"I'll sleep on the couch," Declan said.  
"We can share a bed, you know," I replied. "We've done it before."  
My best mate smiled as he got into bed and lied down on the right side of the bed. "Thanks for checking on me, Anth."  
"That's my job as your best mate, Decky," I said while I got into bed as well after I pulled of my rope.

 _ **"Well I guess I'm ready for settling down and fooling around is over**_  
_**And I swear it's true**_  
_**No buts or maybes**_  
_**When I'm falling down there's always someone who saves me**_  
_**And boy, it's you**_

 _ **Oh, funny how life can be so surprising**_  
_**I'm just realising what you do"**_

"Tonight I realised something," I started as we both stared at the ceiling. "I thought I found love when I dated my exes, but that wasn't love at all."  
"What are you on about?" Dec asked.  
I stared into my best friend's eyes. "You are the one who always saves me. And I don't know what I am doing without you."

 _ **"Oh, we got a little world of our own**_  
_**I'll tell you things that no one else knows**_  
_**I'll let you in when no one else goes**_  
_**What am I doing without you?**_  
_**And all of the things I've been looking for have always been here outside of my door**_  
_**And all of the time I'm looking for something new**_  
_**What am I doing without you?"**_

Dec pressed his lips on mine after hearing my comment.  
"We got a little world of our own," he said after we separated.  
Our lips met again as Declan climbed on top of me. Our kisses were full of passion and it did not take long until we were both rock hard.

 _ **"Well it's feeling right now**_  
_**So let's do it right now**_  
_**Praying that somehow you will understand the way**_  
_**It's feeling right now**_  
_**Baby, somehow I won't let this slip away"**_

Dec slowly entered me after preparing me with his fingers. Loud moans escaped my mouth.  
"Oh my God, Declan," I shouted as my mate hit my prostate. "Please, do that again."  
Declan repeated the move he made earlier. I came hard after a few minutes. Dec came shortly after.

 _ **"Oh, we got a little world of our own**_  
_**I'll tell you things that no one else knows**_  
_**I'll let you in when no one else goes**_  
_**What am I doing without you?**_  
_**And all of the things I've been looking for have always been here outside of my door**_  
_**And all of the time I'm looking for something new"**_  
_**What am I doing without you?"**_

"Good night, Decky," I said before we both fell in a well-deserved sleep.


End file.
